She Will Be Loved
by rachelberryxoxo
Summary: Rachel's mom just had a divorce. She had a pretty rough past. She and her mom are moving to Lima to start a new life. Little did she know she'll meet a guy who's gonna change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's no Puck in this chapter. I know, it sucks. Forgive my bad writing as well as my bad grammar. People make mistakes. lol**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

Rachel heard her mom scream in pain from the other room. She immediately went to her parents' room to see what's going on. She started crying when she saw her dad banging her mom's head on the wall. Hiram, her dad, didn't even care if Shelby's head was bleeding or not.

"Daddy, stop it!" She yelled while crying.

"No Rachel, stay out of this! This lying whore who you call your mom cheated on me. She deserves this," he growled when he pushed Shelby back to the bed.

"But Hiram, I didn't cheat on you. I would never do such thing," Shelby said, sobbing.

He slapped her face and said, "_Stop your lies, woman!_"

Rachel stared at her mom being beaten badly. She could've defended her but she couldn't move because of the shock and fright she felt. She's alone and horrified. Her dad has never been this mad before. He physically abused her in the past, yes, but not like what happened tonight. He tried to rape her when she was 15, but Shelby caught him in the act before he could take off her top.

* * *

><p>The next day, she woke up with red, puffy eyes because of the crying she did the night before after she witnessed that horrible incident. There's no one downstairs. <em>Hmm, that's odd, she thought. <em>Maybe her mom went to work already and as for her dad, he's maybe hooking up with a random girl somewhere. That's what her dad does everyday ever since his business fell apart. He lost all his money because of gambling, drinking, random hook-ups and other unpleasant things.

It's the last two weeks of her vacation, so there's nothing much to do. She just stays at home, eating ice cream and watching her favourite movies and musicals. Sometimes, she goes out to watch them live on Broadway. Broadway became her life ever since her mom took her to her to watch Wicked when she was 5.

The day ended quickly. She doesn't even remember why she was crying last night. Someone knocked at the door. She's afraid that it might be her dad. Surprisingly, it's her mom.

"Rachel? Are you home?" She heard her mom call.

"Yes, mom," she went to open the door for her. Shelby looked really happy. "Mom, what happened?"

"I filed a divorce." She said with a sigh.

"Really? Does that mean after daddy signs the divorce papers we're gonna leave New York?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't have to move somewhere else.

"Unfortunately, yes. We're gonna have to move to Lima, Ohio immediately." She said sadly.

"I don't want t go there! Never." She complained.

"Yes you are. Sometimes, we gotta give up something we really love to make everything right." She said.

"But mom, we can just go to Brooklyn and start a new life there," she suggested.

"We can't baby. Your dad might find us and might kill us both. I don't want that to happen that's why we're gonna move to a place where no one else knows us. I'm doing this for our safety."

"I know but, I don't want to leave New York!" She yelled. Moments after, she realized that she yelled at her mom. She said, "Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Rach, it's okay. I know you're just shocked of all the things happening right now." She assured.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE! Do you know how hard it is to move to a new town and have no one else to turn to?" She said between her sobs.

She hugged her and said, "Rachie, we have to do this."

"NO!" She said crossing her arms to her chest, still crying.

"Now, don't be stubborn young lady!"

She just stomped her feet on the way to her bedroom. She listened to music to make herself calm down, but she just couldn't. She cried even more that night.

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my. I'm sorry for the delay. I had a lot of things to do over the summer. Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

After a week, Rachel's dad signed the papers and they were free. Shelby couldn't be more happy. Rachel, on the other hand, was still upset because they are going to move to Ohio. Which means new people, new school, new friends. At least they have no connections to him now.

Rachel went home from her ballet class and changed. She called Dianna, her best friend.

"Hey Di," she said quietly.

"Hey yourself," Dianna wasn't quite sure about what she's going to say, "How are things? When are you moving?"

"Everything's fine. We're moving tomorrow. That's why I wanted to call you. Whether I like it or not, I have to-to say goodbye," Rachel started crying.

"Do you wanna go out today? We can go to a coffee shop and talk," she suggested

"That would be great. What time?"

"5 PM is okay."

"Okay, see ya soon. Bye Di!"

"Bye Rach! Promise me you won't forget me?"

"Of course, you'll always be one of my best friends. You're practically my sister!"

"I'm hanging up now," Dianna said.

They met at the café and talked for what seemed like hours. Dianna said, "So what are your plans when you get there?"

"Actually, I have no idea. Might go to school. Go to some singing and dancing classes," she shrugged.

"Oh god, Rach. I'm so gonna miss you!" she trapped Rachel in a hug as they headed out.

When Rachel got home, she turned on the TV and watched Funny Girl. In the middle of the movie, she can feel her eyes slowly starting to droop and she let herself drift of to sleep. She didn't even hear Shelby coming in.

"Rachel, I'm home!" Shelby yelled. _**Where's Rachel? **_She heard the TV talking and saw Rachel lying on the couch, sleeping. "Honey? Wake up. Go to your room. You need lots of sleep because we're leaving tomorrow!" she said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh," Rachel grunted as she stood up.

"By the way, have you packed everything?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I ate dinner already at the café, so don't worry about me. I'm going to sleep now, okay? G'night. Love you."

"G'night. Love you too, baby girl." She kissed her forehead and let her go to her room.

_**Am I doing the right thing for us?**_

* * *

><p>The night went by so fast. When Rachel woke up, Shelby was already in the kitchen, dinking her coffee. "Morning, Rach. Are you excited?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"Morning, Mom." She said, not bothering to answer her Mom's question. She poured herself a cup of coffee and ate a toast. After eating, she went to her room and got ready.

"Rachel, c'mon! We're gonna be late already!" Shelby shouted from the door.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. _**This is it, Rachel. You're going to move into a new town. Don't let other people get to you. You're going to be fine. **_

The flight was kind of tiring for Rachel. They hailed a cab as soon as they got their luggage. She was shocked when she saw the house they're gonna be living in from now on. It's her grandparents' house. It was huge, unlike the other houses she saw there. It has a pool and her room is bigger than her room in New York. Though her room needs cleaning first and oh god, the paint is horrible. She listed things to buy for her room. She showed it to Shelby and she said that they'd start redecorating her room first thing tomorrow.

She was chilling in her new room when she realized that it's Friday today. It means that she's going to school on Monday. _**Shit. **_"Mom!" she called while rushing to go downstairs.

"What?"

"Am I going to school on Monday?" she asked.

"Yes, you are. I've already enrolled you. I'm going to give you your schedule later. How's Lima so far?"

"Mom, we've been here for a few hours. I haven't even seen anything yet." she said.

"What do you want for dinner? We can go out or we can order pizza. What do you think?"

"Let's just order pizza. I'm kind of tired so I'll be upstairs. Call me when it gets here."

Like what she told Shelby, she called her and they ate. It was more eating, less talking this evening. They said good night and then both went to their rooms to sleep.

Over the weekend they redecorated Rachel's room. They changed the wall color to a light yellow and bought musical note stickers as well as gold stars to put in her room. They bought a new bed and new bed sheets to put into her room. She has her own walk-in close which is fantastic because she has tons of clothes. _Literally. _She had bought a new desk and a lamp. It was a tiring weekend and she has school tomorrow. Yikes.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! I have school and it's really stressing me out. So here's Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to her iHome blasting and did her morning routine. She cut back a few minutes on the elliptical though. It was time for breakfast. She had a French toast and coffee.<p>

"Honey, your uncles are staying here for a few days and they are bringing Addie with them. Is that going to be okay with you?" Shelby said.

Rachel almost spitted out her coffee. Addie. That sweet little girl who is like a carbon copy of Rachel. She wonders what she looks like or how she acts like. Is she like me?

"Rachel? Are you okay? You're gonna be late for school," Shelby said as she looked at Rachel with confusion. "Hey, are you okay with Addie and your uncles staying?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I really want to meet Addie. I really want to meet my little girl," Rachel said then bolted upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked the halls of McKinley with pride. She saw some people whispering and looking at her. No, scratch that. They were <em>staring <em>at her. Probably because she's the hottest girl in school. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her curves and accentuated her ass, black tank top, red leather jacket that looked smokin' and black thigh high boots. She topped it off with dark, smoky eye make-up and red lipstick that made her lips even more plump, if that's possible. She kept on walking until she got to her first period which was homeroom.

She walked inside the room and saw a particular mohawked guy staring at her with his mouth literally drooling. _What a pig, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Puck walked inside the classroom thinking about what Finn had said earlier. There was a new girl in school who's smoking hot. Hotter than Santana fucking Lopez. He sat in the back, waiting for this girl to show up because Hudson said that this girl headed to his homeroom class. And that's when he saw her. He lost all coherent thoughts when she started to strut inside the room. Shiny, brunette locks, a little short¾maybe 5'3-ish but he didn't care¾she had legs that could go on for miles. The tank top she was wearing showed curves that are too fucking irresistible. He didn't notice that he was already drooling, but after he realized it, he immediately wiped it off. He's still the fucking man but he lost it when she started to speak.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I used to be from New York," she said, her voice oozing with lust and sultriness.

_This girl is really fucking awesome. She looks Jewish. Ma is going to fucking love her. Wait, what? Did I just fucking think that? Did I, Noah Puckerman, resident badass just think of making Rachel Berry my girlfriend? Fuck, I'm so whipped. Now she's walking towards the empty seat beside me. What the fuck should I do?_

"You still have some drool on your face," Rachel said, trying hard to stifle a giggle.

_I didn't think he'd look this handsome, _Rachel thought. _I don't even know what the teacher's talking about but that's okay. Those hazel eyes are just full of confusion and wee bit of sincerity._

"I'm Puck," he said with the most honest voice he could muster.

"Are you telling me that you're named after a fairy? I'm seriously not falling for that. Your mom must be one hell of a Shakespeare fan," she stated. Puck then held out his license so she could look at it.

* * *

><p>Rachel took the license from him and examined it. Noah, a perfect Jewish name. He looked so good in the picture, she couldn't her biting her lip.<p>

"See something you like, Princess?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel smacked his arm playfully but shot him a death glare. _He looked so amused and tamed unlike how he looked earlier. So eager and willing. Well, it's two years since I did it and that relationship didn't go well, so… Maybe I should give him a chance. Am I moving too fast? Am I misreading his thoughts? _Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bell rang. She immediately went out the room and headed to Spanish class.

Rachel's day went well and she found out that she shares all her classes with Puck. She went to the choir room because she told Mr. Schue that she wanted to join Glee Club and he said it was okay and that she needed to audition after school.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked to choir room and found some familiar faces. Even Puck was here. Wait, what's he doing here? He can sing?<p>

"Guys, we have a new member. I'm pretty sure you've all seen her today but for those who doesn't know her, she's Ms. Rachel Berry. Rachel, do you have a song prepared?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Um, yes," she said.

"Take it away," he said with too much enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing Make You Feel My Love,"

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_and the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_and there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_but I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_no doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_to make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_and on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,_

_you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_to make you feel my love_

After her song, people were crying and giving her standing ovations and clapping.

"Mr. Schue, she's going to win us a National," she heard Kurt said.

Kurt walked towards her and said, "Kurt Hummel," he held out his hand for her to shake. "You kind of look like Shelby Corcoran. Are you two related or something?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I get that a lot. Well, since she's my mother, of course I look like her," she said, smiling when she saw Kurt's mouth gaping.

"Mercedes! Rachel's mom is _the _Shelby Corcoran! I mean, how cool is that?" Kurt said as Mercedes was also screaming her head off.

"I'm Mercedes," she said to Rachel.

"Rachel," she said.

"Do you want to go to the mall with Kurt and me?" Mercedes asked.

"I gotta pass. My mom must be wondering where I am," she said politely. "Maybe next time," she added.

_This first day isn't half as bad as I thought. It's time to face the real music tomorrow though. Addie and my uncles are staying for a few days. God, I hope I wouldn't mess it up._

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here's Chapter 4! I hope you guys like it!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel drove home the next day as fast as she so she could prepare for her uncles and Addie. She had a weird feeling in her stomach all day and that meant one thing. Something bad could happen.<p>

"Mom! I'm going to stay in my room. Call me when they get here, okay?" she half-yelled.

"Okay, sweetie. Stop the yelling though," Shelby replied.

She stayed in her room for a few hours, listening to music with her iHome. She was looking outside the window, waiting for them. After a while, she heard some car noises and ran downstairs.

Rachel saw her uncles and a small brunette with chocolate brown eyes who, she must say, looked a lot like her when she was a kid. The girl was sitting on one of her uncles' laps which she found totally adorable. _Maybe meeting her isn't bad after all. As long as she doesn't have Jesse's lurid traits, she'll be alright. _She sat down on the couch and introduced herself to Addie. "Hi Addie! I'm Rachel," she said cheerfully. _I'm also your mom, _she thought. The girl was shy at first but she's really like a mini Rachel once she introduced herself to Rachel.

"Hi Rachel," she said shyly. "I'm Addison Maria Berry. I love to sing. My dads told me my mom loves to sing too, and I really, want her to sing to me before I go to sleep or read fairytales to me but I don't think that'll happen anymore." The sadness in Addie's eyes was noticed by Rachel and suddenly, she felt guilty. Being pregnant at 15 was terrifying. Now, she wished she hadn't given her to her uncles. Don't get her wrong, she liked how they raised Addie but there's still that missing piece in the puzzle. She didn't get to know what her first word was, didn't get to watch her first steps. She was crying hysterically when Addie came up to her.

"Rachel, why are you crying?" Addie asked.

"It's nothing. Mommy's just sad. Don't worry about me, okay?" And that's when she realized that she had just told Addie the truth.

"You're my mommy?" Addie asked, tears forming in her eyes.

_Oh my god, is he gonna hate me?_

"Dad, Daddy, is this true? Is Rachel really my mommy?" Addie asked the two men she thought were her real parents.

The two sighed and both nodded. "Yes, yes she is, pumpkin."

"Daddy, can I live with her, please? I want to get to know her," Addie pleaded.

"If Rachel and Shelby are okay with this, then I guess you're moving here," Alan looked at Shelby and Rachel, who both nodded. Rachel's smile reached her ears and joy was clearly noticed in her eyes.

Rachel immediately threw herself to her uncles. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you uncles!" Rachel said with obvious, maybe a little bit too much, glee.

When she calmed down, she went to where Addie was sitting, then hugged her. "You can call me Mommy if you like," she whispered to her ear.

LeRoy was the one who broke the awkward silence in the room. "So since we haven't signed any papers for custody, you're still her only legal parent." LeRoy then turned to Addie who's now perched on Rachel's lap. "Munchkin, when would you like to move in here?"

"Today!" she yelled.

"What about your things?" Alan piped in. He still did not want to give her away.

"Oh hush, we'll just bring her things here ourselves," LeRoy said.

Meanwhile, the trio noticed that Rachel and Addie were gone. "They went up to Rachel's room," Shelby assured the two. "Are you okay with this?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's going to hard, for sure," Alan said.

"Shelby, just make sure you and Rachel take care of her," LeRoy said, crying.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the bed, watching Addie explore her enormous room. She feels good now. All the hurt and regret went away now that Addie's with her. "Addie, honey, don't take Mommy's stuff in the bathroom, okay?"<p>

"Yes, mommy," Addie replied.

Addie went to Rachel's bathroom first. There was an enormous vanity table which contained Rachel's make-up, creams and a bunch of other stuff. Next, she saw the bath tub and thought, _maybe I could get mom to take a bath with me. _Next, she went to her walk-in closet. "Wow," she said. "It's so huge," she muttered, her big doe eyes widening in amusement.

"Mom, how come you have so much clothes? Do you wear all of them?" she wondered.

Rachel walked towards her and crouched down in front of her. "Well, I do like clothes a lot, and shoes and accessories. And uh, yes, I do wear all of them. One at a time," she said with a wink.

"Mommy, can we go shopping tomorrow?"

"We can't, bunny. I have school tomorrow. We can go to the park and have some ice cream if you want," she said, nervously.

"Okay! I love going to parks and playing on swing sets," she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>When they got to the park, she gasped. <em>Why is he here? <em>She's still looking at him when she noticed Addie tugging on her arm. "Mommy, I wanna play on the swing set," she said cheerfully. "C'mon, mommy!" Both Rachel and Addie walked to where the swing set is and Addie sat carefully on one of the swings. Rachel then started to push her into the air. "Woohoo!" she heard Addie yell.

_Does he know I'm here?_

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review! 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a writer's block. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>She didn't notice him looking at her. "That your sister, Berry?" he asked.<p>

Rachel froze. She couldn't open her mouth. Even if she could, she didn't know what to say.

"Mooooooooom, why did you stop?" Addie asked, bringing Rachel back into the real world.

"She's your kid? How old is she?" Puck curiously asked.

She didn't want to answer him. She doesn't want anyone to know just yet. She could feel the hot tears flowing down to her cheeks. "Addie, let's go," she said sternly.

"Mommy, are you crying?" she asked innocently. "Did you make my mommy cry?" Addie asked Puck, pointing at him. Suddenly, she kicked his foot. _She's so cute, _he thought. _Just like a mini-Rachel. _He didn't even notice Addie kicking his foot because he was too busy comparing the two.

"Sorry, what?" Puck asked the little girl, crouching down in front of her.

"Did you make my mommy cry?" she said.

"Um, who's your mom?" he asked.

"I think you know who she is because you just made her cry!" she yelled at him. Rachel didn't know if she should be mad about this. She was somehow amused at the way Addie snapped at him just like that. She was so much like her when she was a kid.

"Hey, no need to go all feisty little B on me. I've had enough of that at school," he said with a chuckle.

"Addie, let's go home, please. I'll buy us ice cream on the way home," Rachel said, hoping Addie would agree.

Addie walked towards Rachel and slid her tiny arm around hers. "Mommy, I want chocolate ice cream," she said. Rachel smiled at her and nodded before walking to her Audi. Puck on the other hand, looked at the two walking away peacefully. He wished that Beth was part of a good family and that she's safe. But while he's watching them, he's thoughts went to Addie. How the little girl must be wondering about how she doesn't have a dad. _Rachel Berry, I'm gonna make you mine._

* * *

><p>When they got home, Rachel stomped her way to her bedroom and slammed the door. Shelby noticed this and asked Addie, "Honey, why is Rachel mad?'<p>

Addie thought of the events that had occurred earlier and said, "There was a guy who asked Mommy something and then she suddenly cried."

"Did you hear what the guy said?" Shelby asked, knowing that the guy's question must be about Addie. She never wanted this to happen to her. She never wanted Rachel to be like her, a teenage mom. But things happened and she never blamed her for it because she knows how it feels like to be stared at and people throw dirty looks at you and say bad things about you.

Addie was thinking hard. "Um, I don't really remember. Maybe you should ask Mom about it."

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll go check on her, okay? You can go to my room and watch TV," Shelby said, still worrying about Rachel.

"Okay," Addie replied.

Shelby knocked on Rachel's door, hearing sobs, screams of anger, and shattering glass.

"Rachel, may I come in?" she asked.

"Go away!" Rachel yelled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shelby asked, trying to keep calm.

"No," Rachel calmly replied.

"Do you at least want to spend some more time with Addie?" she asked, knowing that Rachel wouldn't want to turn down the little girl.

"Oh my god mom, where is she? She probably hates me now," she said, worriedly.

"Honey, come out please. She doesn't hate you," she assured Rachel.

Rachel opened the door and hugged her mom tightly. "Where's Addie?" she asked, avoiding the topic about what happened at the park.

"She's in my room," she told Rachel. if you're ready to talk about whatever happened in the park earlier, don't hesitate to come to me," she said.

"Okay mom," she said, hugging her again before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Now, go to my room and do whatever you want with Addie," she said, laughing a little when Rachel ran hurriedly to her room.

* * *

><p>The week went by smoothly. Rachel still avoiding Puck. She's doesn't even stare at him. When they were partnered for a dance number in Glee Club. She tried so hard to argue with Mr. Schue but no, he still partnered them.<p>

"Rach, I'm so sorry for what I said. I-It's not what I meant. Just got carried away, I guess," he shrugged.

"_You just got carried away?" _Rachel asked furiously. "I tried so hard to say to myself that I don't need to see her and that she's in a good place but I love my daughter, Puck," she spat. She'd never called him Puck before because it sounded horrid but now, it seems so fitting. "I care about her so much that I used to cry every single night after I gave her to my uncles," she said, almost in tears.

"I had a daughter too. Her name's Beth. Quinn and I decided to adopt her out. We were sixteen and scared. Guess I missed her. I'm so sorry Rach. How can I make it up to you?" he said, hoping Rachel would accept his apology.

"Oh my god, Noah. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know. Well, do you want to go to my house tomorrow? Mom won't be there and I don't know what I'd do with Addie. That is if you want to," she said shyly.

"I haven't got any plans tomorrow so, okay," Puck replied.

His and Rachel's lips were inches apart. He finally leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss. Rachel felt like she was on cloud nine. She bit her lip a little after the kiss and said goodbye to Puck. Maybe he wasn't that awful after all.

_She definitely couldn't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

><p>AN: Like or not? Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait! School was so stressing and I didn't have any time to work on this!

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up early that day. She prepared a heavy breakfast for her and Addie since Shelby wasn't around. After that, she went to Addie's room to wake her up.<p>

"Addie? Wake up, Princess," she whispered. _She looks so peaceful in her sleep, Rachel thought._

She tried to stop remembering her father. How he used to abuse her and her mother. She really tried to forget, but for some reason, she couldn't. Nobody ever knew about what was happening to her. Dianna didn't know, her other friends didn't. No one knew about all the pain and hurt she had to endure for six years. They didn't know that she used to cut herself just to feel some sort relief. She ran her fingers through her arms to feel them. Even though the scars had faded already, it will _always _be a reminder of how worthless she is. She never got rid of the little pack of blades she owned, thinking it might be useful for her one day. A sudden rush of memories ran through her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Rachel had just gotten beaten by her father. He told her she was a worthless piece of shit. Rachel, on the other hand, was of course, hurt. She wanted to feel some sort of relief. Crying didn't do any good. Singing didn't do any good either. She saw a razor on her bathroom counter and thought of cutting._

_Finding a good spot to cut, she thought of her legs. No one would know that she cuts herself besides her. Breathing deeply, she started to cut, wincing because they hurt. But Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw blood dripping from her legs to the bathroom floor. She added five more cuts then cleaned herself up, feeling guilty for mutilating her body._

_This habit occurred often when no is around. She must be a good enough actress because no one knew about it. But you're not a good enough daughter. You're worthless, even your dad knows that! Nobody loves you. You're too fat. You should stop eating. Maybe if you're prettier, someone would like you. Rachel started crying at this point. Her conscience was right. She was too fat. Looking at herself in the mirror, she vowed to stop eating or just drink ipecac to lose weight._

_That night, her mom cooked a huge dinner for them. She got a new lead role after all. But Rachel wasn't going to eat. Or maybe she could run to the drug store to buy ipecac. She changed her clothes and then rushed downstairs._

"_Mom, I need to go to the drug store. I ran out of vitamins," she lied. Technically she didn't. She was going to the drug store but she's going to buy ipecac, not vitamins._

"_Okay sweetie. Take care," Shelby replied._

_Rachel was home after 10 minutes. She sat down and started to eat. Oh boy. She ate a lot to please her mother. She put her hands to her stomach and pretended that her stomach was aching. She was running to her room when Shelby said, "Honey, call me if you need anything, okay?" She hated lying to her mom. She was the only who never fails to make her remember that she's special and that she shouldn't let what other people say define her. But sometimes she forgets that. Like, right now. She's chugging down ipecac, almost gagging because of the god awful taste, waiting for it to work. A few minutes later, she vomited everything she ate. Then brushed her teeth, cleaned herself up before going to sleep._

_After she went to bed, Shelby went to her room. "Are you alright, honey?" she asked._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she nervously replied._

"_Well if that's what you say. Good night, princess. I love you," she said._

"_Good night, mom. I love you too," she said. She was kind of shocked though because her mom had stopped calling her that when she told her to stop when she was 14. She cried so hard that night._

_End of Flashback_

Addie woke up slowly and saw that Rachel was crying. "Mommy? Are you crying again?" she asked.

"No, honey, I wasn't," she lied.

"Okay," she said.

"Hey, um, we have someone coming over here today, so I want to you to be in your best behaviour, okay? Could you do that for mommy?" she said.

"Yes mommy. Who's coming over though?" Addie asked curiously.

"My lips are sealed, honey," she said, then giggled.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" she said, pouting.

"Aw, I cooked food. I'll race you to the kitchen!" Rachel shouted, feeling like a little kid again. Addie was a good addition to her. How long could she manage to stay happy though?

The duo were panting because of their 'little race' to the kitchen.

"Yay, blueberry pancakes!" Addie said.

"Are they your favourite?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yep!" she said.

"They're my favourite too," Rachel said.

"These are really yummy mommy!" Addie said.

"Thanks, baby. So honey, what do you want to wear?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm, you choose," she said to Rachel. "I really want to wear a dress though, Mommy. May I, please?"

"Okay, whatever you want is fine," Rachel said.

After finding a dress for Addie, Rachel found herself a dress, cooked lunch, and prepared for whatever Noah was planning.

A sudden knock on the door startled her. _This is it, she thought._

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for updating soooo late. Here's chapter 7! :)

* * *

><p>"Noah," she said as she opened the door.<p>

"Hi," he said.

"So, would you like to come inside?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Sure," he replied then handed her the bouquet of lilies to her. "Uh, these are for you."

Rachel blushed. What does this mean, she thought. "Thank you. How did you these are my favorite?" asked a curious Rachel.

"Actually, I didn't know these were your favorite. It's my mom's favorite so I thought you'd like them too," he said honestly.

"Let's go inside. It's kind of warm out here, don't you think?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed.

They went inside then Rachel told him that she'd put the flowers in a vase so they'd last long and that she'd be right back.

Rachel's house was huge, literally. Her family must have loads of money for them to afford this kind of house. While he's sitting on the couch, he heard someone singing. Damn, her voice sounds so good, he thought.

When she got back to him, she said, "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. I'll just get Addie."

He nodded and then waited. He noticed the picture frames hanging on the wall to the stairs. Most of them were pictures of Rachel and a woman he assumed is her mother. One picture struck him the most. Rachel in the beach wearing a red with white polka dots bikini, striking a pose with the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. While walking up the stairs, he saw a picture of Rachel in her prom dress. A pink, strapless gown that flowed smoothly to her ankles. Her smile was dazzling. Scratch that. Her whole face was dazzling.

A few minutes passed then Rachel came down with Addie. "Princess, would you like to help me in setting the table?"

"Yes, Mommy," was Addie's reply.

Addie noticed Puck standing in front of her when she and Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here? You made my mommy cry last week in the park," she said, putting her tiny hands on her hips just like Rachel did when she's mad.

"Addie, be nice," Rachel said sternly. She focused her gaze on Puck then said, "I apologize for Addison's behavior, Noah. She's a bit indisposed right now."

"No, it's okay," Puck said. He crouched down in front of Addie then said, "Addie, I'm so sorry I made Rachel cry. But we're okay now, see? She's not crying anymore."

He's so good with children, Rachel thought.

"Okay," said. After a moment, she spoke again, "Noah, do you like my mommy?"

Rachel blushed. "Uh, Addie, we still have to se the table and the food is waiting. We don't want to eat cold food, right?" she rambled, wanting to avoid the question.

"You should go with your mom, Addie," he said. He leaned in closer to her ear. "There's a secret you should know about me. I really, really like your mom."

Then Addie said, "Your secret is safe with me."

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Puck said.

Rachel an Addie went to the kitchen then set the table. Rachel cooked baked ziti and made a tray of tiny fruit tarts.

"I hope Noah would like this," she said to herself.

"I'm pretty sure he would like it, Mommy," Addie said, not knowing that Rachel was only talking to herself.

Rachel walked up to Addie and kissed her forehead. "You're too good of a daughter to me, you know?" She then called Puck and they ate together, like a family.

She was putting the dishes into the dishwasher when Puck said, "Thanks, Rach, for everything. For letting me to spend time with you and Addie here. Most of all, thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're welcome, Noah, and I really like you here," she said.

She looked at Addie and said, "Addie, may you please got to your room and play with your dollies? Noah and I have some, uh, stuff to talk about." Addie nodded and then went up to her room.

"So, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Puck asked.

"Actually, yes," Rachel said. "Do you like me?"

"You have no idea how much I like you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were something different," he said.

"You really thought that?" Rachel asked, trying to hide her smile but failed to do so.

"Yeah," was all he said then kissed her.

Rachel thought of all the possibilities that could happen right now. But what about Addie? She couldn't leave her alone.

"Noah, we have to stop," she said in between kisses.

"Why? Don't you like this?" he asked.

"I love this, but I have go and check up on Addie. See what's she's up to, y'know?" she stated.

"Yeah, okay. I'm so, so sorry." There was a pause before he spoke up again. "I got carried away again. Um, Rach, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right."

"Thanks. You should probably check on Addie now. See if she's sleeping or whatever," he rambled.

Rachel went upstairs to check on Addie. He was right. She's sleeping, and it looks like she won't wake up for another hour. She was about to close the door when she heard Addie say, "Mom, did you have a nice time with Noah?"

She walked up to her and sat on her pink bed. "I had a nice time, yes. Do you like him, Addie? So you think he's good for me?" she asked even though she thought it would be silly to ask a kid about this.

"Yeah, I think he really likes you too," she said.

"I hope so, honey," she said with a sigh.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she said then pouted.

"Would you like some hot cocoa and blueberry muffins?" Rachel asked, already knowing what Addie was going to answer.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"I still have to bake the muffins though. Would you like to help me?" she asked.

"Yeah! I used to help daddy cook when we were still living in Columbus," she said animatedly.

Rachel cringed at that. "Do you miss them, Addie?"

"Yes, sometimes. But I have you and nana now. And maybe, I'll have Noah too," Addie said proudly.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that.

"Okay, we're going down now. Noah might be wondering where we are," she said.

They went downstairs like Rachel had said and found Noah perched on the couch.

"Noah, we're going to bake muffins. Do you want to help us?"

"Sure," he replied, not aware of what he was going to be doing.

Rachel, Addie, and Puck baked a tray of blueberry muffins then let it cool down while Rachel made hot cocoas with whipped cream on top for the three of them.

They ate together, laughing every time Addie has whipped cream on her nose. It didn't seem like a one-time thing for Rachel. In the weirdest possible way, it felt normal. Like an everyday thing they do. They were watching Addie dance while Rachel was busy getting amused, all of a sudden Puck spoke, "I think you should meet my mom."

"Wha-what?" Rachel said, confused. "Are you sure, Noah?" she asked, completely forgetting about Addie.

"I'm sure," he said. There was a short pause and when he found the right words, he started to speak again. "I really like, Rachel Berry. And this," he motioned to the three of them, "this is really good. This first date was the best I've ever had. It wasn't awkward or anything. So, would you like to meet my mom?"

"Yes, okay. What are we Noah?"

He stood from the chair and composed himself. _This is the right time to ask her, he thought._

"Rachel Barbara Berry, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

He stared at Rachel and it looks like she still hasn't absorbed what he just said.

"Look, I haven't been with anyone since Quinn and after what happened between us, I didn't date anyone. And then you came into the picture. Rachel, you're perfect and a good mother to Addie. I'd really like to be your boyfriend. I want to be the one who'd take you out on dates, the one who you'd watch your favorite movies with." he said honestly.

"Yes, Noah! I'd be honored to be your girlfriend. And soon be titled the woman who tamed the lion," she said playfully.

"Mommy, does that mean Noah can be my daddy?" Addie asked.

They'd forgotten that she was in there with them. Rachel went up to her and said, "I don't know, baby. Why don't you ask him?"

"Noah, since you're my mom's boyfriend, can you be my daddy?" Addie asked innocently, not aware of what the situation is.

"Sure thing, Addie," he replied and Addie beamed at him.

"You know you can call me Princess if you'd like, just like Mommy does," she said to him.

"Is she always like this?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Always sweet? Yeah," she replied.

"I hate to say this, but I have to go now," he said after looking at his watch.

"Oh, um, okay."

"I have to pick up my little sister from a sleepover," he said. Totally not a lie.

"Um, hey, there are still some muffins in the tray, I'll put them in a container so you could bring it to your sister and to your mom," she said, already looking for a container in the cupboard.

Right after Addie said goodbye to Puck, Rachel said, "Addie, please go inside. It's freezing out here. I don't want you to a catch a cold," she said.

Addie nodded and went back inside. Meanwhile, Rachel and Puck were still talking.

"Okay, so when should I meet her?" Rachel asked casually.

"On Tuesday, after school," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll pick you up at 7," he said.

"Okay, bye Noah," she said and then kissed him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! If I get 5 more reviews, I'll post a new chapter soon.<p> 


End file.
